Falling through time
by I-am-not-a-flower
Summary: ON HIATUS! Harry Ron and Hermione think this year at Hogwarts will be calm but when Hermione is unexpectedly thrown through time and falls in love with one of the infamous Maurders. She creates a rip in the very fragment of time she will change
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**Falling through time **

**SUMMARY-Harry Ron and Hermione think this year at Hogwarts will be calm but when Hermione is unexpectedly thrown through time and falls in love with one of the infamous Maurders. She creates a rip in the very fragment of time she will change the future but will it be for the better…and what about Voldemort……**

_Disclaimer-I do not own any h.p characters or anything else I put in here that was in any of the Harry Potter books._

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Hermione we are gonna be late" Ron yelled trying to urge his friend to hurry up in the bathroom. "I am coming Ronald" Hermione yelled looking into the mirror one last time, "bout time" Ron said once she was at the bottom of the stairs (Hermione had been living with the Weasley's since her parents died during a Death Eater attack)

"Well excuse me for caring what I look like! You should spend some time in the loo; maybe you would actually become attractive!" Hermione snapped picking up her trunk and heading out to put it into the ministry car leaving Ron speechless in the house.

"I knew I shouldn't have cheated on her with lavender…" Ron mumbled to himself before following Hermione outside to the car seeing that everyone had already put their trunks' up and were seated in the car. "What took you guys so long?" Ginny asked annoyed for her and Harry had been sitting in the unmoving car for 15 minutes.

"Nothing Ginny, don't worry about it" Hermione said to her friend while glaring at Ron daring him to say anything. Ron gulped at the death look that was being sent to him. _"Yep definitely shouldn't have cheated on her…_ " he said in his head.

The ride to the train station was quiet, for everyone in the car was lost in their own thoughts. Ron who was berating himself for screwing around on the love of his life. Harry was thinking of ways to ask Ginny out while she in turn was thinking of ways to turn Harry down, and poor Hermione was just thinking about the NEWT classes she would be taking or at least anything to keep herself from killing Ron for even looking at her.

They arrived at kings cross earlier then they expected for only a few timid first years and a couple 5th years were mingling in front of the train. Looking at each other and shrugging they went to find a compartment. Once they found one in the back of the train they all settled down .

"Hermione do you even have a life outside of books?" Ron asked disdainfully while peering at the book Hermione had out in front of her. "Do you have a life outside of your little bimbo?" Hermione asked sweetly not looking up as the compartment door slid open to reveal said bimbo.

"Oh Ronnikins, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere! " Lavender squealed sitting on Ron's lap. This time Hermione did look up and about puked at the site of lavender pushing herself on her EX boyfriend. "I think I'm gonna find my own compartment…" Hermione said getting up with her book.

After throwing a harsh glare at the "happy couple" and receiving pity looks from the others, she searched for a little while and just when she was about to give up, who should cross her path except: yep, the infamous Draco Malfoy. "This just isn't my day." she mumbled before facing the inevitable.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" Malfoy drawled his two "body guards" behind him.

"Get a life, ferret" Hermione spat, trying to get by said ferret.

"I think the mudblood needs a lesson in manners." Malfoy sneered raising his wand.

Hermione stood shocked as Malfoy cast the Cruciatus Curse and she felt all her nerves explode _"Don't scream…Don't scream…"_ she kept repeating in her head. Malfoy lifted the curse and knelt down by her.

"Come on mudblood won't you scream for me?" Malfoy asked laughing slightly at the bloody girl in front of him. Hermione shook slightly as she sat up enough to spit in his face, this resulted in him kicking her in the stomach making her puke.

"Oh, poor mudblood can't hold her lunch." Malfoy laughed before casting another curse at her, but this time Hermione moved to protect herself. Instead of the curse hitting her, it hit her time turner that she had kept from third year. She watched in absolute horror as her time turner was smashed just before she felt herself being dragged through the fragments of time.

In the past 

Hermione landed in the same hallway she had been in sprawled on her back in. "What the hell…" She mumbled before letting out a painful moan "Hey are you okay?" someone asked from a far she heard them run over to her but she really didn't have much strength. All she could say was "help" in a pitiful voice before she passed out.

**

* * *

**

**: AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys thanks for reading don't forget to R&R because I love you guys and your opinions but be nice this is my first fic: **

Edited by: Crazy-emerald-blue 3


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

**SUMMARY- Harry, Ron, and Hermione think this year at Hogwarts will be calm but when Hermione is unexpectedly thrown threw time and falls in love with one of the infamous Marauders. She creates a rip in the very fragment of time she will change the future but will it be for the better? And what about Voldemort……**

* * *

_Disclaimer-I do not own any h.p characters or anything else I put in here that was in any of the Harry Potter books._

**By the way thanks to crazy-emerald for being such a great friend and being my first reviewer and an extra thanks for agreeing to be my beta-reader (even though you are a Weasley :)**

**I would also like to thank lazyllama101 for your review and hope you enjoy the update :**

**Thanks to The Future Ms. Thomas Andrew Felton for your review and thanks to morocco to for your review as well. enjoy :**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted **

Sirius Black was walking down the aisles on the train with his best friend, James Potter when they heard a loud thump down the hall. James looked to Sirius curiously before both ran down to where the sound came from. "Hey are you ok" Sirius asked kneeling down before the broken girl who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. "Help" was all the girl said before the darkness clouded her vision.

"Sirius is she ok" James asked kneeling next to his friend.

Sirius looked up at his friend his gray eyes swimming with concern for a girl he never met before.

"I don't know Prongs she's pretty beat up." Sirius said brushing a caramel lock away from the girls face.

"We should probably get her into a compartment." Sirius said gently picking her up and carrying her to their compartment where Remus and Peter were already in.

"Hey what's with the girl, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Once both he and James sat down in the compartment that was now very crowed, thanks to the unconscious girl who was lying across Sirius' lap.

"She was practically passed out in the corridor when we found her." James explained while Sirius looked into the face of the beautiful girl.

"She is quite the looker isn't she." Remus said appreciatively.

"Hands off Moony I saw her first!" Sirius claimed looking into the golden eyes of his friend making sure he understood that the girl in his arms was private property or at least she would be. "_Hopefully…"_ Sirius thought before the compartment fell into a comfortable silence.

Hermione began to stir. She felt like a fright train had run her over. "Ow!" she moaned.

Sirius looked down curiously momentarily speechless as stormy gray met chocolate brown. "_What the hell!"_ Hermione thought staring into the familiar eyes of one Sirius Black who was supposed to be dead but he looked so much younger…..

"Ummm…Hi" Hermione said sort of sheepishly. "_Why am I so nervous……and why am I in Sirius' lap?"_ Hermione asked herself in her head.

"Hey how are you…." Sirius asked after recovering from his loss of speech.

"I feel like I have been run over by a bunch of Hippogriff's actually." Hermione said, placing a hand gently on her forehead in an attempt to stop the pounding in her head.

"Yeah you looked pretty beat up back there…what happened?" James asked looking at the brunette witch.

"Well… There was this guy that was kind of pissed at me and he kind of lost his temper and decided to let it loose on me." Hermione said thinking back to Malfoy and the beating she had just been delt; not to mention the whole traveling back in time and also the fluttering feeling she had felt when she realized whose lap she was currently residing in.

The famous Marauders looked at one another before their eyes fell back on the stunning girl before them.

Besides the now dried blood that was crusted over a nasty cut across the girl's delicate cheek, she was dresses in Hogwarts robes but none of them recognized her. They were very interested in this beautiful witch who seemed to have come from absolutely nowhere.

"So what's your name?" Sirius asked smiling as Hermione crawled out of his lap slowly trying to not upset her injuries.

"_Should I tell them my real name?"_ Hermione asked herself in her head.

"Ummm….I really need to talk to the Headmaster before I tell you who I am." Hermione said smiling nervously at the Marauders.

"Why?" James asked.

Hermione gave him a mild glare "Because I just need too." Hermione said her eyes softening once she rationalized that they had the right to question her.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

Remus checked his pocket watch that was incrusted with the word Marauder on the outside of the gold cover.

"Yeah we should be coming up on the castle in 10 min." Remus said looking anxiously out the window. It was already dark outside and the stars shown brightly throughout the sky that was illuminated by a crescent moon.

The moment Hermione was off the train her and the Marauders walked over to the carriages that were being pulled by elegant thresholds that she could now see. Looking once more at the creatures, she climbed into a carriage.

"Ahh, there you are please follow me." Professor Dumbledore said addressing Hermione, scaring her and the others for they had just stepped into the stone hallway when their headmaster confronted them.

Hermione looked at the headmaster in shock not expecting the old wizard to be aware of her presence in the past but none the less she followed, waving to the Marauders in thanks, to which they all smiled encouragingly in return before turning to the Great Hall leaving the girl to follow their Headmaster.

The two walked in silence to the heads office which seemed to take forever for with each step Hermione felt her so-called Gryffindor courage dwindle. "Twizlers." Dumbledore said when the reached the guarded staircase that would lead to his office, the griffin immediately jumped out of the way allowing the Headmaster and Hermione to pass.

"Please have a seat miss….."

"Granger…sir"

"Yes Miss Granger would you like to explain to me what you are doing in a time that is so obviously not your own?" Dumbledore asked while the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes sparkled into action.

Hermione stared stupidly at the professor "How did you…"

"Ah, we all have our secrets Miss Granger, but please tell me why you are here?" he asked pleasantly while he popped what Hermione could only guess would be a lemon drop in to his mouth savoring the sour taste.

"Well you see, sir I was wondering around the aisles on the train looking for an empty compartment, when Draco Malfoy attacked me and one of his curses hit my time turner and well I appeared on the train 20 years into the past and was taken care of by Sirius Black and his friends before we arrived at Hogwarts."

Hermione said telling her story while trying to hold back the shivers the Cruciatus curse left behind.

Dumbledore looked pensive. "Well Miss Granger, you seem to have found yourself in an odd situation." He said looking at the young witch before him before stepping over to her and healing her injuries.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

The professor nodded before sitting back behind his desk "Well Miss Granger you are stuck here my dear. I'm sorry." he said looking sadly at her.

Hermione nodded letting it all sink in _"I'll never see Ron or Harry again."_ she thought sadly even though Ron had broken her heart he still was one of her best friends.

"Sir what should I tell the others?" Hermione asked holding back her tears.

Dumbledore looked at the girl for a moment. "You shall come under the alias of my granddaughter, that way no one will ask questions. Your name will shall be Margarete Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Sir I didn't know you had a daughter?" Hermione said slightly shocked she had never heard of her before.

"She died 7 years ago giving birth; unfortunately the child didn't make it either but I made sure no one knew of either of them, so all you have to say is that you were home schooled cause I feared for your safety." Dumbledore said smiling brightly at the girl across form him whom seemed to be shocked.

"Sir I don't know what to say…..thank you…thank you so much." Hermione said overwhelmed, she was actually going to pose as Dumbledore granddaughter.

"Nonsense, I have always wanted a granddaughter, I will have one of the prefects take you down to Hogsmede to buy you some close and other things you will need." Dumbledore said handing a sachet of gold over to Margarete. ( A/N: From now on Hermione will be Margarete ok…).

Margarete stared at the little bag for a moment before picking it up and putting it in her robes. "What about the sorting…will I have to get resorted?" Margarete asked not really wanting to get resorted out of Gryffindor.

"I am sorry dear but you must. However, don't worry. You will most likely end up in the same house you were in during your time." Dumbledore said standing up.

"Now we must be going; the 1st years should be almost done being sorted" he said leading the way out of the office and to the great hall. The whole way there Margarete was trying to calm her nerves.

great hall before Margarete comes in

"So what do you think is taking so long with the headmaster?" Sirius asked anxiously, looking at the large oak doors waiting for the brown haired witch to appear.

"I don't know Pad's but you should be paying attention to the sorting; she'll come soon enough" Remus said smirking at his friends actions.

"Nyphadora black!" McGonagall called the next first year to be sorted.

"Hey Sirius isn't that your cousin?" James asked.

"Uh…yeah she is" Sirius said moving his attention to the young girl who was now sitting on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The old hat called as the girl jumped down and joined the other new first years that had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Sirius smiled at his cousin broadly to which she returned immediately before she knocked over the pitcher of pumpkin juice that was in front of her, causing those around her to laugh as she blushed.

Sirius' attention was immediately drawn to the oak doors once more when they opened to reveal the girl from the train. She was absolutely beautiful now that she was healed. Her long brown hair laid in the middle of her back in ringlets and her chocolate brown eyes shown so brightly. She was wearing blue hip huggers and a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her curves. Yes, she certainly caught the attention of many boys that were currently drooling over her.

Margarete blushed at the attention but was guided down the aisle by Dumbledore.

"Attention students this is Margarete Dumbledore. She will be attending Hogwarts this year and I hope you all show her the same courtesy she will show you." Dumbledore said once they were in front of the hall Professor McGonagall motioned for her to sit on the stool. Margarete did so and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"_Miss Granger, this is a surprise."_ The hat said speaking to her through her mind.

"Yes, but please, just sort me…" Margarete said just wanting this day to be over with.

"_Yes well lets see very bright…Ravenclaw maybe…no…no, too much courage… you are fiercely loyal maybe Hufflepuff… hmmm…well better be_…………….

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:**

**Well that's all for now. You will find out which house Margarete will end up in the next chapter.  
**

**thanks again to all my reviewers and hope you keep on sharing your thoughts I love hearing them. my next chapter will be up soon…..till next time:**

Edited by Crazy-emerald-blue (NOT A WEASLEY!)


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**SUMMARY-Harry Ron and Hermione think this year at Hogwarts will be calm but when**

**Hermione is unexpectedly thrown threw time and falls in love with one of the infamous marauders she creates a rip in the very fragment of time she will change the future but will it be for the better…and what about Voldemort……**

_Disclaimer-I do not own any h.p characters or anything else I put in here that was in any of the Harry Potter books._

**Thanks again to crazy-emerald best beta reader in my world (p.s she is the only one so….)**

**Also thank you too Forbidden love, Icecoldshiva, The future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Mayublack and, Victor Krum's lazyllama101 for all your reviews I appreciate them.**

**Enjoy the chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Settling in**

The four Marauders waited with baited breaths as their new found friend disappeared under the ratty old sorting hat.

"Do you think she will be in Gryffindor" Peter asked timidly.

"Of course she will, she is related to the headmaster." James snapped.

"Yeah, do you really see someone who's a descendant to Albus Dumbledore being in any house other house than Gryffindor." Sirius said before turning his attention away from the annoying boy and back to the beautiful girl in front off the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled

Margarete sighed in relief as she took the ancient hat off her head and was greeted by the enthusiastic applause of her fellow house mates. She made her way over to the still clapping Maurders.

"So, you are related to the headmaster?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes I am his granddaughter." Margarete said sitting down next to Sirius who had saved her a spot.

"I am very sorry we didn't introduce ourselves before. My name is Sirius Black" Sirius said putting his arm around Margaret's shoulder causing her to shiver lightly.

"And I am James Potter" James said holding out his hand. Margarete shook his hand and was introduced to Remus who looked so much different then how she remembered him in the future but he still had some gray in his sandy colored hair. She was also introduced to Peter. It had taken all of her will power not to Avada Kedavra him right then and there.

"Well as you all know my name is Margarete Dumbledore." She said smiling at the boys before piling some potatoes on to her plate, the boys followed her lead and began piling food on their plates also.

"So where did you go to before here?" Sirius asked taking a very big bite of fried chicken and looked imploringly at the girl next to him.

"I was home schooled for Grandfather had feared for my safety after my mother died giving birth to me." Margarete said glancing up at the heads table only to see said grandfather smiling down at her. She smiled sadly up at him thinking about her family she would always remember that day….the day her world was turn upside down……..

* * *

flash back

_Hermione was sitting in her room reading one of her favorite books, Black Beauty. She had always had an odd fascination with horses. CRASH! Hermione looked up from her book after hearing what sounded closely too her front door being blown off its hinges. _

"_Hermione" her mother screamed. Hermione acted immediately drawing her wand before running out of her room and towards her mothers continuous screams. They were in the living room at least 10 Death Eaters were circling around what looked like the bloodied body of her father and her mother hugging him to her on the floor. _

"_Dad!" Hermione screamed in anguish. _

"_AHH the noble mudblood decided to join the fun." The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange sounded from under one of the white masks. _

"_Leave them alone! It's me you want not them!" Hermione yelled raising her wand before any of the others could react and sent a stunner straight a Bellatrix who immediately fell to the floor unconscious . _

"_You will regret that mudblood!" One of the Death Eaters yelled throwing the Cruciatus curse at the young girl, who immediately fell to her knees convulsing but she would not scream._

"_No! Please leave her alone she is only a child!" Mr. Granger screamed coughing up blood as Mrs. Granger just looked on in horror as her only daughter was tortured._

"_These muggles are getting tiresome, won't you agree Lucius" One of the other masked fiends said pointing his wand back to Hermione's parents who huddled closer together. Lucius smirked before raising his wand as well. All Hermione could do was watch as her parents were killed before her very eyes _

"_NO!" Hermione yelled before everything went black._

_end of flash back_

* * *

"Margarete?" Sirius asked concerned he and the others had been trying to get her attention for well over 15 minutes.

Margarete looked blankly at him for a moment before smiling, "Sorry, I get lost in my memories a lot." she explained, going back slightly to the memory she had just relived. She had woken up in the hospital wing a couple days after the attack with the Order surrounded by her bedside. It had been hard to move on without her parents and she was still recovering.

The boys looked at her worriedly. They had all seen the look of pain that was etched on their friends face and they had no idea where it had come from.

"Potter!" a voice yelled across the table.

James ducked under the table at the voice while Sirius was hiding his chuckle and Remus smirked behind his hand that he had discreetly placed across his mouth as a beautiful red haired girl stalked over to where they were sitting. _"Ahh so this is the famous Lily Evans…"_ Margarete thought.

"Don't you dare hide from me!" Lily yelled pulling James out from under the table by the scruff of his shirt while Sirius had to stuff a bun in his mouth to keep his amusement to himself.

"Lily, my dear flower I would never hide from you." James said looking lovingly at the red vixen in front of him. "Don't you dare try charm me Potter! I want to know how you did it and I want to know now!" Lily screamed now getting the attention of most of the Gryffindor table.

"Lily light of my life, I have know idea of what you mean!" James said innocently not really knowing what he did to offend the object of his six year affection.

"You know what I'm talking about Potter or have you forgotten that I am the Head girl and you somehow made Head boy!" Lily yelled as a look of understanding crossed over James face.

"Lily, sweetie, I had no intention of becoming Head Boy! You have to believe me, the Headmaster is off his rocker." James claimed "No offence Margarete." James added. Margarete just waved her hand dismissing it.

"I hope you are happy Potter! You have gone and ruined my life once again." Lily said glaring at the hazel eyed boy who only stared longingly at her. "Hi my name is Lily Evans." Lily said turning towards Margarete .

"Margarete Dumbledore." Margarete introduced herself.

"Hey, the feast is about done. Do you want me to show you the dorms?" Lily asked sympathizing with the girl for being surrounded by idiotic boys besides, Remus that is.

Margarete looked around at the boys "Do you boys mind?" she asked.

Sirius looked sorrowful that he was parting ways with the girl who had capture his intrigue. "Go ahead Margie (her official nickname) we don't mind." James said trying to redeem himself to the love of his life.

"We will wait for you tomorrow morning and we can go down to breakfast together." Sirius offered.

"Sure Sirius, we'll se you tomorrow then" Margie promised before waving to the boys and followed Lily out of the great hall oblivious of the stare of one greasy black haired boy across the hall.

Severus Snape did not eat anything at all during the feast for his attention was drawn to the beautiful chestnut girl who had come from nowhere. _"She is beautiful._" he thought to himself. His vary insides curled just seeing that traitor Black's arm around such a magnificent creature. "Potter!" Lily yelled, capturing Severus' attention. "Ahh that would be the mudblood Evans. How disgusting.." _And she is breathing the air of his beauty_. Severus thought while watching Margarete leave the hall in the mud bloods company.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **

**Yeah another chapter I am on a role thanks again to all my reviewers I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update again soon………till next time:**

edited by: crazy-emerald-blue (aww I feel loved! -squee!-)


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Rude Awakenings

**SUMMARY-Harry Ron and Hermione think this year at Hogwarts will be calm but when**

**Hermione is unexpectedly thrown threw time and falls in love with one of the infamous marauders she creates a rip in the very fragment of time she will change the future but will it be for the better…and what about Voldemort……**

_Disclaimer-I do not own any h.p characters or anything else I put in here that was in any of the Harry Potter books._

**Thank you to all who reviewed I appreciate it so much and those who read and run I curse you to spend an eternity with wormtail and greasy Snape hahahahahahaha!………….anyways : sorry it took so long writers block need I say more….enjoy!**

* * *

---------------------Chapter 4-dreams and rude awakenings:-----------

"So Margarete how did you come across the Marauders?" Lily asked Hermione once they were out of the hall.

"Ummm….Marauders?" Hermione asked knowing she shouldn't know of the infamous Marauders just yet.

"I mean James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Lily explained, "They call themselves the Marauders because they have only caused trouble since the day they arrived here."

"Well James and Sirius helped me out on the train and led me to the castle." Hermione explained stopping at the portrait of the Fat Lady and waited for Lily to say the password.

"Compras" Lily spoke the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a warm and inviting room decorated in bright red and gold. By the fire place there was a large couch and on either side of the couch were arm chairs that looked like you could just sink into them. "_It hadn't changed much from the future…" _Hermione thought.

"Come on I'll show you the girls: 7th year dorm." Lily said leading Hermione up the staircase that led to the girls room.

"Hey, Lily what do you think of you joining me on a little shopping spree?" Hermione asked moving over to the only bed that didn't have a trunk beside it.

"Shopping spree?" Lily asked.

"Uh, yeah, you see my grandfather only told me the other night I would be coming to Hogwarts and I didn't have time to pack or anything so he is treating me to some new outfits and school supplies." Hermione explained, dumping herself on to the warm four poster bed.

"Yeah I would love too." Lily said enthusiastically tossing a pair of P.J's to Hermione, "you can wear that till we get you some new ones." she said.

"Oh thanks where are the bathrooms?" Hermione asked.

"Just to your left." Lily said pointing to an adjacent door before picking her own pajamas out.

"Thanks" Hermione said entering the bathroom which was all marble and had 4 gym like shower stalls _one for each _Hermione thought before stripping and placing her clothes on the marble counter before she stepped into one of the closer stalls.

Letting the hot water poor over her stiff shoulders Hermione allowed her mind to think about what had happened. _"I can't believe this is happening… Poor Harry now all he has is Ron for company… well actually he still has Remus for company but maybe I can change that, I mean I can't get back to my time so maybe I could change what happens to Sirius and James and Lily."_

Hermione's mind all of a sudden felt like it was gonna explode. She could save her friends and family from gruesome death. Hermione started smiling the first real smile she had had in a while. Yes things were gonna change starting with her wardrobe.

"Oh Margarete, this is Alice Bennet and Gwen Skylark." Lily introduced once Hermione emerged from the bathrooms.

"Hi, as you probably know I am Margarete Dumbledore." Hermione said looking at the two new girls with interest. Alice had straight black hair and pretty baby blue eyes and was very curvy but it suited her well, while Gwen had this odd brown colored hair that almost looked red. In fact it probably had red tint in it. She also had murky green eyes that reminded Hermione greatly of a lake; all in all she had a very natural feeling toward her.

"Well we better get some sleep even though tomorrow is a weekend, there is still so much to do." Lily said the girls nodded and separated to their own beds.

Hermione sighed as she lay down in her bed still thinking about everything she was going to change before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Soft lips were kissing her as she felt hands roaming up and down her sides. _"Gods this person can kiss.." _was all Hermione could think before those beautifully soft lips left hers.

"Margarete, you're so beautiful you know that?" said a husky voice that Hermione recognized instantly.

"Sirius!" she gasped.

"Yes baby, it's me; I won't ever leave you. I promise," he said capturing her lips once again but this time deepening it making her moan as his tongue stroked hers in the most erotic kiss she had ever had.

* * *

"Margarete…Margarete" he kept saying but it started to sound feminine.

"_Wait… feminine?"_ Hermione thought before jolting up. Sirius disappeared only to be replaced by Lily who kept shaking her and saying her name trying to get her up.

"I am up Lily…" Hermione said sounding agitated "_I cant believe I just dreamed Sirius was giving me the best make-out session I have ever had"_ Hermione thought as she gently touched her lips trying to remember how his lips felt against hers.

"Wow Margie who on earth were you dreaming about" Lily asked teasingly.

"Who said I was dreaming?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Only the moans that were emitting from your mouth, Hun." Gwen said coming into view wearing a tight black shirt that said " I like to walk in the rain so no one knows that I am crying" with a pair of bellbottoms.

"Oh god please strike me now." Hermione said burying her head into her pillow in embarrassment.

"Oh come on grumpy, we are going shopping remember." Lily said enthusiastically.

Hermione grumbled but got up none the less and got dressed in an outfit Lily laid out for her from her own wardrobe. The outfit consisted of a white ruffle skirt that hugged her nice hips and ended loosely at the tops of her ankles and a white shirt with a see through green half way sweater that tied in the middle. She ended with a pair of gold sandals and some soft makeup that only enhanced her natural chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you almost done Margie?" Lily asked through the door of the bathroom.

"Yeah" Hermione said leaving her now almost straight hair down in soft ringlets that tumbled down her back.

"Oh you look great in that outfit we will have to find something like that for you at Hogsmede" Lily gushed once Hermione finally left the bathroom.

"Thanks Lils, for everything." Hermione said embracing the girl who had been so nice to her from the beginning.

"No problem. We better get down there… The Marauders are waiting for us cause apparently your dear grandfather decided to let this be a Hogsmede trip for everyone 3rd up…" Lily said sounding not to happy about shopping with one James Potter.

"Oh you know you love them." Hermione said hooking her arm through Lily's arm and headed down the steps.

"Oh, so the lady has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Sirius said charmingly trying to cover up the shocked look on his face. He didn't know any one could look so beautiful.

"Yes, we have decided that we needed a new charity case." Hermione said laughing at Sirius' offended look.

"You wound us my fair lady's." James said getting up from the plush couch where Remus was also sitting there, but was preoccupied trying to get Gwen to look his way. She, however, was totally ignoring him, talking to Alice about some guy named Luke.

"Well boys, we need to get going, lots of shopping to do, and I wouldn't want to do it on an empty tummy." Hermione said letting go of Lily's arm and started walking out the portrait Sirius falling right behind her.

"He is so pathetic." Lily said under her breath as she too followed the love sick puppy out, James running on her heels with Remus behind them looking longingly at Gwen.

"So Sirius, you and your buddies are actually gonna hang around after breakfast and go shopping with us?" Hermione asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Of course you don't expect me to leave you to fend for yourself in the dubious streets of Hogsmede, do you?" Sirius said cockily while he took his seat at Gryffindor table right across from Hermione.

"One, I don't think Hogsmede street are anything that could be described as dubious, and two I would have Lily." Hermione said smiling cheekily at Sirius across from her who was looking hurt.

"If you don't want us there you just had to say so…" He said staring blankly at his now full plate.

"Sirius, I didn't…….."

"I was joking Margie lighten up." Sirius said interrupting her apology.

"You are such a jerk Sirius Black." Hermione said, trying to keep the frown on her face but one look at Sirius' expression, she couldn't help but laugh slightly before turning to her own plate only half listening to the boys and Lily conversation. "_Why do I feel like this?" _Hermione asked herself, jumping slightly when she felt some ones hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lily grinning like an idiot.

"Thinking about a certain dream boy Margie?" Lily asked teasingly. Hermione was about to reply when she noticed the Marauders were waiting for them at the exit.

"I will let you get away with that this time, Lily dear, but only because the boys are waiting and we have a long day ahead of us." Hermione said glaring mockingly at Lily who laughed and proceeded to drag her from the Great Hall to head down to Hogsmede.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: hey people I am so sorry for the delay but at least I got like 3 term papers and one year end project out of the way and I have like 7 days left of school and only have 2 projects and exams left so I will soon be updating more frequently but until the school year is over you will just have to bear with me. I am also sorry because I was gonna put the shopping spree in this chapter but I have most unfortunately come down with acute laziness syndrome. Hope you liked my update REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH:**

**P.S this chapter is 1,779 words new record go me!**

This was edited by: crazy-emerald-blue (I'm in the story, I'm in the story! )


	5. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

**SUMMARY-Harry Ron and Hermione think this year at Hogwarts will be calm but when Hermione is unexpectedly thrown through time and falls in love with one of the infamous marauders, she creates a rip in the very fragment of time she will change the future but will it be for the better…and what about Voldemort…?**

**To Crazy-emerald-blue: Thanks for editing as usual: and of course you are in the story silly!**

**To Victor Krum's lazyllama101: You are awesome thanks for being such a loyal reviewer and sorry for the delay.**

**To Every.Time.We.Touch: Thanks for understanding about the exams: and I am glad you like the story.**

**To lologurl: Thanks for the review!!!**

**To genieinabottle1342: I will do my best to finish this story:**

**To Gurlonthemove: I will keep writing promise!!**

**To Gueneviere: Thanks glad you LOVE IT!!**

**On with the story FINALLY!!**

_Disclaimer-I don't own the h.p characters or anything else I put in here that was in any of the Harry Potter books_

* * *

Hogsmeade 

The group made their way out into the brisk air catching the last carriage to Hogsmeade. Remus, James, and Lily sat on one side of the carriage leaving the other half to Sirius and Hermione. Hermione shivered a little gaining Sirius' attention. (Not that she didn't have it before –wink-wink-)

"Are you cold Margie?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah a little, this shirt doesn't really do much against the cold" She said laughing.

Sirius smiled and took off his cloak leaving him in a blue turtleneck. "Here take my cloak I don't really need it," he said charmingly while placing the coat over Hermione's shoulders. Hermione blushed and looked at Lily who was smirking slightly until James scooted closer to her forcing her to pretty much sit in Remus' lap to avoid him. Hermione laughed when Remus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Sirius" She said pulling the cloak tighter to her smelling the faint cologne that Sirius wore. "Anytime love" Sirius said placing a casual arm around her shoulder. Hermione's heart stopped. "_Oh my God he smells so good." _Hermione thought as she tried in vain to catch her breath. She certainly wasn't cold anymore!

They arrived at Hogsmeade not long after that. Deciding to do clothes first Lily grabbed Hermione away from Sirius' grasp and drug her to the nearest shop. "This is my favorite shop. I know you will love it Margie!" Lily said excitedly.

Sirius looked slightly put out at having Margarete stolen from him when he was still memorizing her sweet smell. "You ok Sirius?" Remus asked with that knowing look that he always had when he knew something that no body else did. Sirius hated that look.

"I am fine Remus, I'm just thinking" Sirius said trying to sound convincing but one look at his smart ass friend told him that he was failing miserably.

"Whatever you say Sirius. I am sure it has nothing to do with what you did in the carriage or the way Margie leaned into you when you put your arm around her," Remus said smirking and walking away his destination most likely the book store.

"Stupid wolf" Sirius muttered. "I heard that!" Remus called over his shoulder before, as Sirius had guessed, entering the book store. Sirius glared and muttered about werewolf hearing before following James into the store behind Lily and Margie. When he walked into the store Lily shoved them into a pair of chairs and told them to sit and stay. Sirius couldn't help but fell like he was in Padfoot's form.

It wasn't till Hermione stepped out of one of the doors in front of the chairs that he realized Lily had given them front row seats to the best fashion show he had ever been to (granted it would be his first). The first outfit was plaid Hogwarts skirt that stopped about two inches above her knees with a long white short with the Gryffindor tie loosely done up in front. All-in-all his fantasy outfit on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. After that one Sirius was in a daze as Hermione kept changing outfit after outfit each one being better than the first.

"Wow I can't believe we bought all those clothes!" Hermione exclaimed as the four of them sat down in a booth at the Three Broomsticks.

"I know but they all looked perfect on you Margie" Lily said laughing as Hermione tried to shove all the bags under the table so she could sit more comfortably. Hermione glared playfully at her before taking a sip of her butter beer. "M_mmmm…so good"_ Hermione thought as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

"That good huh?" Sirius asked laughing. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "You just moaned" Sirius said laughing even louder as she blushed.

"I can't help it I love butterbeer." Hermione said trying in vain to recover from her embarrassing moment. The group just laughed and finished off their drinks before meeting up with Remus who was talking to Gwen. It seemed like they were having a good time.

"Enjoying yourself Gwen?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Actually Lily dear I am immensely" She said eyeing Remus with a look of interest.

"You guys done flirting? It is getting late and we need to go before we miss the carriages." Sirius asked.

Gwen stuck out her tongue at Sirius, who in return, stuck his right back at her. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Gwen ask Sirius teasingly.

He just shook his head and started toward the carriages. He wanted to show Margie the library before it was curfew. Ok, so he just wanted to get her alone. (Sighs poor Sirius he wants alone time –winks-)

They all made their way to the carriages but this time Gwen came along and they ended up with some of the girl's sitting on the boy's laps. Not exactly making Lily's day but she couldn't help but feel safe as James placed his arm tentatively around her waist.

* * *

**A.N. Well that's what I got so far hope you enjoyed! Sorry again about the horrendous wait. I just had to get my butt in gear lol. R&R Please!!!!!!**

Edited by: Crazy-Emerald-Blue (oh and since she updated I guess I could get mine going too -sighs- lol I think I'll have time during thanksgiving so :P)


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Authors Note:**

This story is pretty much over. I am sorry for all those who like this story but I can't write this story with out it coming out as a cliché. Sorry again But I will be uploading another story that is far darker but should be good in a week or so I hope you keep an eye out for it. Again Sorry. 


End file.
